


Comics

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Fic based on the headcanon that Max snorts when he laughs too hard





	Comics

Max laid sprawled on his cot, lazily flipping through a comic.  
It was one of those really boring comics that had the occasional really really funny joke that convinced you to keep reading.  
He turned the page, and knew from the get-go that this strip was one of the aforementioned rarities.  
He found himself laughing at the comic, but quickly sobered when he heard Nikki shouting outside.

“HOLY SHIT!” She yelled, crashing into the tent.

“Hey! Watch your language!” David cried outside, jogging closer, “Is everything alright?” He asked, entering the tent after Nikki.

“Everything is great! Max snorts when he laughs!”

“No, I don’t. I don’t even laugh. You must have been hearing things.” Max felt his face heat up under his glare.

“Awe! Max! You have to show us!” David cooed, ruffling Max’s hair.

“No,” Max said, swatting away David’s hand, “I don’t. Because there’s nothing to show.”

Max stood up and walked out of the tent, angry with himself and more angry with his face for burning so brightly.

“You know we have to do, right?” Nikki grinned at David.

“No, what?”

“We have to make him laugh! Duh!” Nikki said, throwing her arms in the air.

“That sounds like a great idea! Cheering Max up is a good activity! But how?” David asked, cocking his head.

“I have some ideas…” Nikki grinned, rubbing her hands together in a manner that made David a little nervous.

—

Max had wandered around a little, not really sure where he was going, when he ended up at the docks.

“Max!” Nikki yelled, “Max! Max! Maaaxxx!”

Max turned to see Nikki running up to him.

“What?” He snapped.

“I was thinking, since we haven’t gone monster hunting in a while I asked David to take us to follow some tracks!” She grabbed Max’s hand and tried to drag him after her.

“Hold on a second, why would I want to go anywhere with David of all people?” Max said, trying to pull his hand away.

“Because it will be fun! You’re coming no matter what, and Neil is too, so come on! Everyone is waiting!” Nikki smiled.

“Ugh. You know what? Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Max said, finally relinquishing control and allowing himself to be tugged over to where David and Neil were standing. There was an air about them that he didn’t like. David was a little too happy, and Neil wouldn’t meet his eye. Something was up, but he held his tongue.

They were a little ways into the forest when David stopped to show them something. He crouched down and pointed out some tracks in the soil.

“And these, kids, are squirrel prints! Aren’t they interesting?” He asked, winking at Nikki.

“I think you meant to say,” Nikki giggled, turning to face Max, “aren’t they printeresting?” Nikki and David laughed, Neil groaned. “Come on Max! Don’t you get it? Printeresting! B-because they’re prints? No? Okay.” Nikki smiled and skipped ahead. Max really didn’t like where this was headed.

It was a pretty standard nature hike, save for the strangely persistent puns and jokes. Max didn’t really find them funny. They felt stale and forced, like his comic.

But also like his comic, there was bound to be one funny moment. That moment came two hours later on their way back down the mountain.  
David was climbing a tree to retrieve an abandoned beehive to show the kids how the hived looked inside, much to Neil’s distaste because “I’m allergic to bees!”.

David was inching closer and closer. Max, despite himself, felt slightly uneasy about this whole ordeal. That branch didn’t look very strong.

And as if on cue, the branch snapped. David fell what must have been at least ten feet down, and he would have fallen further and, probably fatally, smacked right into the ground had he not gotten hooked on the last branch by his vest sleeve.

Neil gasped, and Nikki cheered. Max just stood there, startled but unsure.

“Uh, wow. Great example of what not to do kids! Can one of you get me dow–” The branch tore through his vest sleeve and he fell the last couple feet, hitting the ground with an ‘Oof!’.

“Shit, David!” Neil yelled, startled “are you alright?”

David just slowly raised a single thumbs-up in response, and, for reasons unknown for anyone but Max, this was apparently the funniest thing in the world.

Max burst out laughing, stumbling back and sitting on the ground. He covered his mouth with his hand to try to muffle it but every time he looked at David embedded in the ground he started laughing again.

Nikki grinned at Max, Neil couldn’t help but smile a little, and David squealed. He found the little snorts THE cutest thing in the world.

Pretty soon after everyone was laughing, too. It was pretty hard to resist, it was just so contagious.

When Max sobered, he stood up. He was still laughing a little when he wiped his eyes and said

“Haha okay, if you guys tell anyone about that I’ll deny it and then I’ll gut you.” With an innocent little smile and started off down the path.

The three stopped laughing immediately and looked at each other. He seemed a little too serious for their comfort.  
But then, it was hard to take him seriously after that.


End file.
